Snowed In
by Muckefuck
Summary: Aladdin and Judal are together after an incident with an avalanche. drabble, oneshot


Turning over and over in the bed, unable to find his own rest, Judal hit his pillows. His temper began to rise. His gaze flickered over to the cot nearby, then to the windows of the dilapidated building. He rolled over again, not wishing to look outside again. The snow that was falling was enough of a reminder of what had happened. He didn't want the reminders.

"Judal," the boy on the cot sat up, yawning a bit as he rubbed his eyes. "I can't sleep."

"So try harder." He snapped, not enjoying the sound of the other's voice when he was trying to sleep himself.

"I can't sleep."

"Try laying down and shutting your damn eyes," he rolled away from the kid, pulling his blanket with him in an effort to be the end of their discussion. That wasn't seemingly to be as the sound of movement came from behind him. The sound of footsteps echoed in the room as the boy moved across the wooden floor. The bed began to dip before Judal felt arms wrap around his waist.

"I can't sleep," he repeated, snuggling close to the older magi.

"And how is being around me going to help you any?" He shoved at the boy, "Get back on your bed and get some sleep or you're going to be the one flying us through this damn country tomorrow."

"It's really cold over on my bed. I don't want to go lay there. We should sleep together so that we can keep warm. Ja'far told me once that when he lived up here that he would curl up with others or animals in order to keep warm."

"Yeah, and look where he is now, face deep in snow with his good friends. I bet their keeping plenty warm before dying."

The boy pulled away, "…we should go back and try to find them."

Judal looked over his shoulder to watch the boy begin to gather what little of his belongings he had allowed himself to be pulled off him. Picking up his staff from nearby, the boy began to move when Judal spoke up. "And just what are you going to do, Chibi? Run out there and play hero? Do you think that Sinbad and Ja'far are so incapable of taking care of themselves that they're going to allow themselves to curl up in the ice and die?" He moved across the sheets, wrapping his arms around the boy. "You're an idiot if you let my taunts scare you so badly. Get back in your bed and go to sleep before I knock you out and let you rot here."

Aladdin looked over his shoulder, frowning. "Alibaba hasn't been to the north before. If him and Mor-san-"

Judal groaned, "You and this love for people, I don't know what makes me more sick!" Hauling the boy up from the ground, he yanked the staff from him and tossed it aside, dumping the struggling boy onto his bed and curling up around him. "You win. We'll curl up together, but you better get this straight in that messed up mind of yours, this changes nothing. You saved me from dying when you yanked me out of that avalanche, but that doesn't mean I give two shits what happens to you."

Aladdin looked over his shoulder, staring at him as the older magi shut his eyes and tried to block out the feeling of having the other staring at him. He pulled their threadbare blankets over them, shifted under them to get a good position.

Aladdin's expression when he looked was a small smile. The idiot cuddling up closer and wrapping his arms around him before he nodded, "I understand."

"You better understand, Chibi. I'm going to laugh while Sindria and Balbadd go up in flames."

Aladdin's smile just grew a bit, curling up a bit closer before he finally drifted off to sleep.

Outside the small shack, five figures moved slowly through the snow. Their features reddened and shaking as they moved.

"Come to the north," Alibaba quipped, pulling on Sinbad with Ja'far. "I can't believe anyone would live up here. There's nothing but snow and death."

Ja'far growled at him, "travelling to distant lands to discuss treaties comes with being a public official and a diplomat. Whether your country is a republic or a kingdom, you should know that. I hope Aladdin isn't out in this cold."

"We should be careful and turn back in the morning to find him before the Kou Empire does," Morgiana said as she carried Masrur along in front of them. "He shouldn't be out there on his own."

"It was nice to see them go down with us at least. After they started that initial fight, they deserved the trouble that came to them."

Ja'far reached over, smacking him upside the head, only to give a groan as the boy fell over. "…Well that just makes things more difficult."

"He was already close to going unconscious," Morgiana commented.

"Not a moment soon enough though." Ja'far looked up and smiled a bit. "At least there's a shelter here. We'll remain here then find more aid in the morning. I'm sure there must be some kind of transport around here." Hopefully more than dogs and a sled though. Morgiana picked up Aladdin and dragged the two along as Ja'far worked on hauling the king on his back.

Their energy seemed to be all but gone as they opened the shack door and found the two magi sleeping peacefully in one another's arms, Judal pulling Aladdin closer as the cold air swept a bit through the open doorway.

"Judal, it's cold," Aladdin murmured in his sleep, "get closer."

"Don't boss me around, brat." Judal replied, although he tugged the blankets up higher and wrapped his arms tighter around the boy.

Morgiana looked at Ja'far before the adviser pointed to the stairs to the rafters.

It would be best if they let the duo sleep before surprising them with their presence.


End file.
